Silver Blades
by Italy's Driving
Summary: Shiro has returned home, and started a killing spree. Helped along by Allura, a woman who makes meat pies, and Hunk, the past assisstant of Shiro's first victim. Meanwhile. Lance, Shiro's traveling partner, has found the judge- Lord Zarkon's house and his beautiful, crossdressing ward Keith. Who is also Shiro's lost son. The Sweeney Todd AU no one asked me for but here it is.


Prologue

 **OK. So maybe it's not what I should be doing, but I legit wanted to write this. I was rewatching season two, and I was humming Sweeney Todd songs while watching it, and I was like "Imma make a Sweeney Todd AU to Voltron that nobody ever asked for" So yea. This is the Sweeney Todd AU nobody asked for. It'll be amazing, just you wait. I don't really have anything else to say, except that I own neither Voltron: Legendary Defender or Sweeney Todd: Demon Barber of Fleet Street. Kay? Kay!**

JUST A SMALL TOWN GIRL, LIVING IN A LONELY WORLD SHE TOOK A MIDNIGHT TRAIN GOING ANYWHERE

Smog filtered through sails and obscured a large trade ship. At the front, stood a young man with deeply tanned skin and cinnamon coloured hair, his blue stood out starkly.

"There is no place like London," the boy said. Next to him, stood a man with black hair with a white streak in front of it and a large scar across his hair.

"Yes, there is no place like London. There's a hole in the world in a deep black pit and the vermin of the world inhabit it, and it goes by the name of London," the man said. The two stepped off the boat.

"Shiro?" the boy asked.

"I beg your indulgence, Lance. My mind is elsewhere," Shiro said, looking down.

"Shiro? What happened?" Lance asked.

"There was a barber and his wife. A… foolish barber and his wife. And she was beautiful, you know."

 _A girl with long, light brown hair and golden eyes behind glasses laughed and followed Shiro, younger and lacking the scar and white patch, as he picked flowers from the ground and handed them to the small, black-haired baby in the woman's arms. The baby, large violet eyes staring at his father, laughed as he played with the flowers. The woman smiled up at her husband._

" _Pidge, give her here," Shiro said. Pidge-the woman- handed the baby over and Shiro spun him around._

" _Hullo, Keith. How's your day going?" Shiro asked, laughing as Keith gurgled._

 _In the shadows, a man stood. He was tall with ugly yellow eyes and black hair, the same as the baby he watched with the woman. He disregarded Shiro and observed Pidge, or Katie as she was known by birth, and her daughter. She was beautiful. The man waved his hand, and two guards rushed out. One seized Shiro while the other took Keith and handed him back to his mother before assisting his partner. Shiro screamed and struggled, trying to get back to Pidge and Keith. It was in vain._

"And the wife?" Lance asked. Shiro shook his head, clearing away the memory.

"I don't know. It was so long ago, I doubt anyone around here would remember. I must thank you, Lance. If you had not rescued me, I would be dead right now," Shiro said.

"And if I need you?" Lance asked. Shiro rubbed his prosthetic arm.

"I'll be around Fleet Street. Feel free to call on me," Shiro said with a smile. Lance smiled as well and the two males parted ways.

Shiro looked at the food shop in front of him. He walked in and the woman behind the counter gasped. She was pretty, with dark skin and white hair. Next to her stood a man with orange hair and a mustache.

"Oh, are you a customer? I haven't seen one in weeks! Come in, come in, sit down," the woman said, bustling around and seating Shiro at a table in front of a window. The man quickly brought over a pie and set it in front of Shiro.

"What are you doing here?" the man asked.

"Coran!" the woman hit him with a rolling pin.

"Don't mean to be rude, but like she said we haven't seen a customer in weeks." Shiro took a bite and gagged.

"To be quite honest, these are the… worst pies in London," the woman said quietly.

"That's not true, Allura. They'll get better," Coran said. Shiro quickly spit out the bite when no one was looking.

"They really are," Allura said, setting a mug of ale in front of Shiro. Shiro quickly took a few drinks.

"It'll take more than ale to wash that taste down," Coran laughed.

"Come on. Follow us, we'll get you a nice cup of gin," Allura said. Shiro followed as she and Coran led the way back to their apartment.

"If you have nowhere to stay, you can take the apartment above. No one ever stays there, all think it's haunted to be quite honest," Allura said.

"Oh? Why would they think that?" Shiro asked.

"Haven't you heard?" Shiro shook his head, "There was a barber and his wife. And he was… _beautiful_. A young barber and his wife."

 _The man that called for Shiro's arrest stood outside a window, holding a lovely bouquet up towards the woman in front of it. Pidge, bouncing Keith gently upon her lap, looked down and away from the judge. Keith cooed on her lap and played with his mother's hair. The judge sighed and walked away. That night, a knock on the door drew Pidge away from watching Keith sleep. She discovered the person that always followed around the judge._

" _Yes? What do you want?" Pidge asked._

" _The judge is remorseful for what has happened to your husband. He blames himself, and wishes to speak to you," the person said._

 _Pidge nodded, "Let me go get a shawl, but I can't stay too late. I can't leave Keith alone, you know."_

 _When she got to the judge's house, there was a large party going on and everyone wore masks that frightened the small woman. Poor dear, no one she knew was there. She was scared, and thinking that the judge had repented, she drank. No one helped her when she became to inebriated to think straight. They laughed as she collapsed on a couch and the judge descened upon her._

"NO!" Shiro shot out of his chair and to his feet. He stared down at Allura and Coran.

"So it is you. Sven Holgersson," Allura said.

"No. That is not my name anymore. My name is Takashi Shirogane," Shiro said.

"Yes, of course," Coran said.

"What happened to her? What happened to my wife? My Pidge?" Shiro asked.

"Poisons herself, she did. Arsenic, from the Apothecary around the corner," Allura said. Coran's eyebrows furrowed and he looked at Allura. She shook her head gently. Coran shrugged.

JUST A CITY BOY BORN AND RAISED IN SOUTH DETROIT HE TOOK THE MIDNIGHT TRAIN GOING ANYWHERE

Lance wandered the streets, staring hopelessly at a map of London.

"It's so big on the map, why can't I find it?" Lance asked himself. Suddenly, he was caught off guard by a beautiful humming from above. Looking up, he saw a beautiful young woman with long black hair and beautifully large violet eyes. She had alabaster skin and a red and white dress adorned her body. As soon as their eyes met , Lance fell in love. The girl stopped singing and looked at Lance. Lance's breath caught as she gazed at him with those beautiful purple eyes.

"My boy, come in." Lance looked to the man who had spoken and almost had to physically stop himself from flinching in disgust. But he followed the man inside.

"You say you're looking for Hyde Park?" the man asked.

"Yes. It's large on the map, but I keep getting lost. It's rather embarrassing for a sailer to lose his bearings," Lance said.

"You're a sailor? Then you know the ways of the world. The geishas of Japan, the harlots of India," the man pulled a book out of his shelf, "I have them. All of them, pictures of them. Everything you could ever imagine doing to another human being, they're all here. Would you like to see them?"

"You mistake who I am, sir," Lance said nervously.

"You gandered at my ward. You _gandered_ at my ward." Lance opened his mouth to object, "Yes, sir, you _gandered_ at him."

"No, I didn- wait. HIM!?" Lance shouted.

"Yes, him. You gandered at my ward, you gandered at him. _Gandered_."

Lance suddenly found himself being beaten on the dirty ground and instructions to get to Hyde Park being shouted at him.

"Excuse me," Lance said, having limped away from the judge's house, "Whose house is that?"

"That's the house of Lord Zarkon, sir, and his ward; Keith," the beggar woman said.

"Keith," Lance said, testing out the name, "I'll steal you, Keith. I feel you, Keith. I feel you. Do they think that walls can hide you? Even now I am at your window. I am in the dark beside you, safely burrowed in your ebony hair." Lance limped away, casting a longing glance at Keith.

SINGER IN A SMOKY ROOM, THE SMELL OF WINE AND CHEAP PERFUME

 **Yaya! Congratulations, you reached the end! Was that longer than my usual stuff? I legit cannot tell. But, I liked it. OK. I should list the roles.**

 **Benjamin Barker/Sweeney Todd: Sven Holgersson/Takashi Shirogane**

 **Lucy Barker/Todd's wife: Katie Holt/Pidge Gunderson**

 **Mrs. Lovett: Allura**

 **Toby: Hunk**

 **Judge Turbin: Zarkon.**

 **Johanna Barker/Todd's daughter: Keith Kogane**

 **Beadle Bamford: Haggar**

 **Perelli: Thace**

 **Added Characters:**

 **Coran: Mrs. Lovett's business partner.**

 **If you guys haven't seen Sweeney Todd: Demon Barber of Fleet Street (the Tim Burton one) go google it. Or watch it. It's on Netflix, which I'm pretty sure all of you have if you are watching Voltron: Legendary Defender.**

 **Until Next Time, this is Italy's Driving saying;** _ **That's All Folks!**_


End file.
